1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tubular thermoelectric generation device. In particular, the present invention relates to a tubular thermoelectric generation device having high power generation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent laid-open Publication No. Hei 07-106641A discloses an integral ring type thermoelectric conversion element and device employing same. FIG. 14 shows the integral ring type thermoelectric conversion element disclosed therein. As shown in FIG. 14, this integral ring type thermoelectric conversion element comprises n-type semiconductor ring elements 2, p-type semiconductor ring elements 3, external copper rings 4, nylon external rings 5, internal copper rings 6, and nylon inside rings 7.
Integral ring type thermoelectric conversion elements are also disclosed in G. Min and D. Rowe, “Ring-structured thermoelectric module”, Semiconductor Science and Technology, 22, pp. 880-883 (2007) and A. Schmitz et al., “Preparation of Ring-Shaped Thermoelectric Legs from PbTe Powders for Tubular Thermoelectric Modules”, Journal of Electronic Materials, 42, pp. 1702-1706 (2013).